The Red Plaid Shirt
by anitaah
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at Boomers.They both feel this chemistry,but neither of them know each others name.What will happen when they meet again and fall in love but don't recognize each other?Will Bella find the red plaidshirt?co-written crazytwilightcutie
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey! After doing two stories and not really liking them, I think this one's actually gonna make it. Hope you like it!!  
anitaah_

Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V. 5th grade, age: 11.

"Agghh!" I squealed, as I parked the bumping boat in its place, which made it splash water at me.

I was at Boomers, an amusement park for kids in Miami, Florida. My class and I were having a school field trip for graduation. We were finally going to middle school!

I got out of the bumping boat with one troubled jump, and while thinking I was safe, I tripped in front of everyone. I heard a low chuckle, and I ran as fast as I could to get out of there. But not before catching out of the corner of my eye those beautiful emerald eyes.

I stopped running, and started to walk towards the Go Karts.

"Hey, Bella!" I turned around to find my best friend, Rosalie. She was the most popular and the prettiest girl in 5th grade.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Are you going to the Go Karts?" I nodded.

"Me, too! Wanna come with me?" she asked.

"Okay, sure." I answered. I didn't want to go alone, so I was grateful for Rosalie. She was a really good friend, but you couldn't get her pissed off, or else you'd be in trouble.

We went to the Go Karts line. It was pretty long, but not that long.

"This place is so awesome!" Rosalie yelled as she looked at the people racing.

"I know! It's so freaking fun!" I squealed.

"Which ride did you like the best?" she asked.

"The bumper boats, definitely." I smiled.

"Me, too! Although I also liked the one that…" she started, and then looked behind my shoulder, without finishing. Her mouth was opened in… adoration? Maybe even shock.

I quickly turned around, my brown hair flying by, to see a gorgeous god with bronze, messy hair and emerald eyes behind me. The same ones I had seen before.

He was wearing a red plaid, long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with another shirt underneath, and some comfortable-looking jeans. Behind him was a muscular guy with curly brown hair, probably his brother.

I looked back at him, and our eyes met for a second. I quickly turned around, blushing, as usual.

"Rose, stop looking!" I whispered to Rosalie. She did.

"Sorry! That curly-haired guy is so cute!" she gushed.

"Oh, my god. You think he's cute? Look at the one behind me." I told her.

"Bella, the 'one behind you' is checking you out!" she whispered.

My eyes widened. "What?!" I half-whispered, half-yelled.

"Yeah! I swear!" she said. Somebody cleared their throat behind me. I saw the god from the corner of my eye. Suddenly, I got butterflies all over my stomach. I had never felt that way before, it was a strange feeling. It was like love at first sight.

"Damn it!" I whispered. For fifth graders, we cursed a_ lot_.

I turned sideways, still avoiding his look.

"These are pretty fast right? They look awesome!" he suddenly said._ Shit_.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, turning back to the racing cars.

"Have you gotten on them yet?" his velvet voice asked me.

"Nope." I said. I didn't want to extend the talk. I was the shy type of person.

"Oh, me either." He turned back to his brother and told him something that I couldn't hear. I turned back to Rosalie, with a panicked look on my face. Rose wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"What grade are you guys in?" He asked directly at me.

"Fifth." I said.

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

Then, he turned to his brother again, and his brother pulled him to the side. He told him something that made the bronze-haired guy frown. He looked upset. To my surprise, they just left the line, and went to another ride.

"Oh, god." I said, embarrassed.

"Bella, he likes you! I overheard them!" Rosalie encouraged me.

"Then, you have a hell of an ear."

"You wanna know what they said?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Do I have a choice?" I pleaded.

"Nope. Not really. Well, first, as I said, he checked you out. Then, he whispered to the hot curly-haired guy to tell him what to do. I'm gonna call the hot guy 'the Bear-like guy'. Okay, so moving on, the Bear-like guy told him to start a conversation. He told you about the Go Karts. Then, he asked the bear-like guy again for advice. He told him to ask you what grade you were in. You said fifth, so then they left and I didn't hear anything else."

"Oh, well, crap, too bad for him."

It was our turn in the Go Karts. I got in Kart number 5 and buckled my seat belt, waited for the green light and sped away. I went around five times, coming in second place, after Rosalie. She had some passion for cars.

He was right. They were awesome.

Our teacher arrived, telling us if we wanted to go to the bathroom, to go now, because we were leaving in 10 minutes.

"You wanna take pictures in the photo booth? I don't have to pee right now." Rosalie told me.

"Yeah, sure, I don't have to go to the bathroom either."

"Okay, let's go!" she said eagerly.

We found one near us, and got in. In the first picture, we made silly faces. In the second, we stuck our tongues out. In the third, a normal smile, and also in the fourth one. In the fifth and last one, we made a heart with our hands. We sat there, admiring the photos, until…

"Hey." I heard his velvet voice.

"Umm, I have to go to the bathroom. See you in the bus, Bella!" Rosalie said quickly.

"Hi." I said shyly. I blushed.

"Umm, so, did you like the Go Karts?" he asked.

"Yeah, they were awesome, like you said." I told him.

"You got that right." He chuckled.

I giggled. _What the hell? Did I just giggle?_ I thought.

"Umm, so you wanna take some pictures together?"

"Umm, sure, why not?" I said, unsure.

He put the money in. In the first picture, we both smiled awkwardly. In the second, we made silly faces. In the third, we looked at each other at the same time, which was pretty weird. In the fourth picture, we scrunched our faces. And in the fifth…

He touched my cheek, and then kissed me passionately. I kissed him back.

It was just the soft but long kind of kiss. He held my face with his soft, big hands while he kissed me. God, I loved his lips. They were smooth and just simply… the best. Although how should I know, if this was actually my first kiss. Suddenly, he pinned me up against the photo booth's wall. I felt the need to stop it there.

I cleared my throat and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I never do this, I don't know what got into me. I'm so, so sorry." He said, clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay," I said, a little out of breath.

"In fact, this was actually my first kiss," he murmured.

"Mine, too," I said even in a lower voice. I got the strip of pictures and saw them. The fifth picture was of us making out.

"Well, um, got to go. The bus is waiting for me," I said.

"Um, okay. But will I see you again?" he asked.

"Um, sure I guess… Well, bye!"

I ran away from the booth, with the two strips of pictures in my hand: one of me and Rosalie and the other one of me and… wait! I forgot to ask his name!

I turned around, but there was no one there.

I ran to the bus, not looking back, but feeling that someone was staring at me.

"YOU KISSED HIM?!" Rosalie screamed, in what seemed to be the loudest voice ever.

"HE kissed ME, alright, Rose?!" I said, impatiently. We were at my house, back from the field trip. I told her I would tell her everything that happened with what's-his-name when we got home, and that she wouldn't interrupt, but obviously, she did. She had also seen the pictures, and said she loved the one of us making out.

I told her the rest of the story, and she got all sad and gloomy. But then she got all cheered up for a reason: she had kissed the beautiful guy's brother, too. She started saying how sweet he was, and that his name was Emmet. Then she saw my sad eyes, and said "Don't worry, sweetie, everything's gonna be fine." She sounded very motherly.

"Well, I just hope I see him again." I said sincerely.

_A/N: SO?! WHAT DID YOU THINK? I actually like this one! I'm probably gonna keep going, but first tell me what you think._

_Remember to REVIEW!!_

_Anitaah_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own twilight or any of its characters (unfortunately) but it would be fun to own Edward….. jk jk!**

_A/N: Hey guys!! I'm writing this story with Anitaah and we are really sorry we didn't put the disclaimer on the first chapter but it's there now. Well,this is my first story and I'm glad I'm doing it with someone else that way I can get the help when I most need it. As you can see anitaah wrote the first chapter and I wrote the second one and then anitaah will write the third and so on. Well I hope you guys like the second chapter!_

_crazytwilightcutie_

**BPOV – 11 years later. Age: 22**

"Thanks for the ride, Rose", I said, as I got out of the car into McDonalds, my part-time job. It was our last year of college, and Rose and I were saving up for our own apartment. We were roommates in Chicago University, and now we needed a new place to live.

As I was heading to my station I felt a pair of big arms wrap around me.

"Hey, Bells", I heard a husky voice say.

"Hey, Jake", I greeted Jacob, my boyfriend, as I turned around and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey, hey, what did I tell you two about public displays of affection during work?" I heard my boss, Aro Volturi, scold.

"She started it!" Jake said.

"JAKE!" I squealed playfully. I loved him, but I wasn't _in_ love with him. But he was the greatest guy I had ever met, so that covers it. He's sweet, funny, handsome, strong… and a bunch of other things.

"I don't care who started it," Aro said. "Ahh, Ms. Swan, today you are going to be filling in for Mandy at the drive-thru window."

"Awww, man", I groaned as I walked to the drive-thru window. God, I hate working at the drive-thru. Every time there is a guy, he flirts with me. So I have to tell them a have a boyfriend and to get lost and let Carla switch with me. Although Aro gets pissed at me for doing that, but a woman's got to defend herself!

Through the camera I saw a car and automatically said "Hello, welcome to McDonalds. May I take your order?" into the microphone.

"Yes, I would like a Big Mac with small fries and a diet coke please." I heard a familiar female voice say.

"Okay, that will be $3.25. Please drive to the next window," I said. I heard an engine start and a familiar car stopped at the window. As the window rolled down, I noticed who it was.

"ROSALIE!?!" I shouted in surprise. "I thought you said you were on a diet!" I scolded.

"I _did _say I wanted a _diet_ coke…," she said innocently.

I just shook my head and handed her her order while she gave me her credit card.

"I am so disappointed in you", I whispered and she zoomed away. The next person was a guy. Great. Another desperate loser.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" I greeted.

"Yes I would like 4 cheeseburgers, 2 cokes, 2 medium French fries, and a fruit salad", a deep, husky voice said. Well, at least he didn't flirt with me. That was a good thing.

"Okay that will be $7.50. Please drive to the next window", I instructed.

When the car came to the window I noticed the driver was big, handsome, and muscular. You can call him a giant grizzly bear, that would be a better description. He had familiar curly brown hair and was wearing a green college sweater. Hmm… Where had I seen him?

Then, my eyes met a pair of sparkly emerald-green ones. My eyes went all over his muscular body. He had bronze messy hair and I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. He seemed familiar, too. Man, how could so many people seem familiar at the same time? Maybe my mind was just going a little crazy. He was wearing a… _red_ button-down shirt. Huh. Red was his color.

The bear-like one gave me his credit card and I gave them their order.

"Here you go, sir," I said breathlessly, still locked in the passenger's eyes.

"Thank you, ma'am", said the bear-like one, and before they zoomed off, the green-eyed guy winked.

After about two hours of work, my shift was finally over and Rose came to pick me up.

"Hey, Rose" I said as I got in. "I was kidding about the whole 'I'm so disappointed in you' thing."

"I know", she responded. "Now come on its time to hit the mall", she squealed in excitement.

"NOOOOO!" I groaned and yelled as she drove off.

_A/N: Did you hate it? Did you like it? Did you love it!? I hope it's not the first one, but anyways, tell us what you think!!REVIEW!!!!Or else… jk lol._

_crazytwilightcutie_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Which sucks.**

_A/N: Hey people of the world! What's up?! Okay, some of you have been saying that Bella's only 11, and she was too young to be making out with some guy. I know that, but I just wanted to make that kiss last forever, so they would remember it. Thanks for reviewing anyways! And I want to thank my partner, crazytwilightcutie for working with me ;) Now, let's get on with Chapter 3. :)_

_anitaah_

**BPOV**

"THEY'RE MINE!" Rosalie screamed.

"NO! THEY'RE MINE! I SAW THEM FIRST!" some pixie-like girl said. She had short, black, spiky hair, and had perfect features, like a model.

"ROSALIE! STOP IT, NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. We were at the mall, and these girls were fighting over some stupid high heels!

Rosalie stuck her tongue out at me, and kept on pulling. I gave her a death glare. "Rosalie…" I said, ominously.

Her eyes widened, and she let go. The pixie girl fell on the floor. Rose knew I was dead serious when I gave her that glare. The worst part was, everyone, and I mean _everyone_, in the store had turned to look at the cat fight, with 'what the fuck' looks on their faces.

The pixie girl stood up, fixed her hair and her wrinkled clothes, and gave Rose an angry "Humph."

Rosalie stood next to me, and stared gloomily at the shoes she had just let go.

"But, Bella, I really did see them first!" she whispered.

"Rose, you better let it go. We're going home right now. And plus, you don't need any more shoes! And we're saving up for our apartment, remember?" I reminded her.

"Fine." She said, sounding like a little kid who just got grounded for doing some prank.

We were just leaving the store, when someone yelled, "Hey! Wait up!"

Rose and I turned around at the same time to see the girl that was fighting over the shoes. I hadn't noticed her eyes. They were an emerald-green color. Familiar. _Way_ too familiar.

"What do you want now, huh? You want to steal the rest of my new shoes?" Rosalie said harshly.

"Rose! Be nice!" I scolded her. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and this is Rosalie Hale, my best friend," I said with a smile, turning back to the girl. I saw Rosalie squinting her eyes, trying to make a "You are so dead" glare.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. Listen, I - I'm sorry for what happened back there, Rosalie. Maybe I can make it up to you. Would you guys want to grab a bite with me?" she asked.

"Actually, we were just heading back home-"

"Sure!" I said, interrupting Rosalie.

"Okay! Burger King, maybe? Or McDonald's?" she said, cheerfully.

"Burger King's fine, thanks," I answered automatically. I was _sick_ of McDonald's.

We were heading to the food court at the mall silently, an awkward tension between us. I had to do something about it.

"So, Alice, what college do you go to?" I asked.

"Oh, Chicago University. What about you guys?" she replied.

"Us, too! How come we've never seen you before?" I wondered out loud. Alice shrugged.

"But, anyways, I'm so glad we're almost done. I mean, we're only missing, like, four days. Isn't that incredible? The year went by so fast!" Alice said, happily.

"Yeah…" I said.

We finally arrived at the food court. Alice told us to search for a table while she went to get our orders.

"Bella, what the fuck were you thinking?! The girl's crazy!" Rosalie yelled.

"Um, says the girl who got in a shoe fight with her," I answered.

"She was the one who started! Anyways, weren't we going back tour dorm?" she asked me.

"Just try to be nice, Rose. I have a really good feeling about this," I told her. And it was true. I had a _great_ feeling about it. It was like something in my stomach that kept nagging me, saying,_ Go, Bella! It'll be worth it! You'll see!_

Alice came back with the hamburgers, and we all sat at an empty table at a far corner.

"Oh, my god, Rosalie, I totally love your top! Where did you buy it?" Alice said, all of a sudden.

To my surprise, Rosalie said, "I love yours! And thanks. I bought it at Victoria's Secret. What about you?"

"Nine West, and thanks to you, too!" I stared in shock at the girls, who one minute ago, where fighting over a pair of shoes, and now looked like old friends.

"Do you have any siblings?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"I only have an older brother, Jasper. He's 23," Rosalie answered.

"What about you, Bella?" pixie-girl asked me.

"None, unfortunately. I always wanted to have a big brother," I said, sadly.

"Oh, trust me, you don't," Alice said in a warning voice.

"Why? Do _you _have any?" I asked her.

"I have a twin, Edward, and Emmet, and he's one year older than me, and they're totally weird! They don't like to shop, and just annoy me, but I'm their sister, so I totally love them," she said. I was starting to notice Alice saying the word 'totally' too much.

"So, Edward's 22 years old, and Emmet is 23?" I asked her.

"Yup," Alice answered.

"Wait, wait, wait. That name sounds familiar," Rose said thoughtfully.

"Which name?" Alice asked.

"Emmet…." Rosalie mumbled, frowning.

Alice and I stared at her like she was crazy, until Rose gave up.

"Agghh! I can't remember! I'm sure I've heard that name before!" Rosalie said, rubbing her temples, as if she was trying to solve a really hard math problem.

"Don't hurt yourself, Rosalie. Thinking too much is bad for your brain," I teased her.

"Well, I'll introduce you to him sometime," Alice said in a soothing voice.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

Jake.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, beautiful. Where are you?" his husky voice said.

"At the mall with some friends. Why?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to come over, maybe watch a movie… I miss you," he said truthfully.

"Okay, I'll be there, don't worry," I checked my watch. 4:06. "Is 4:30 good?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jake answered.

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye…Bells!" he said.

"Yeah?" I said, wondering what he was about to say.

"I love you," he said. I froze. What was I supposed to say? I wasn't ready to say 'I love you' yet. But did I? Did I really love him?

"Uhh…Thanks," I said awkwardly. I hung up.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked, seeing the shock in my face.

"Jacob just said he loved me," I said, with my eyes widened.

They both gasped. Then Alice said, "Who's Jacob?"

"Bella's boyfriend," Alice made an 'O' with her mouth. "And what did you say back?" Alice asked me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Why are you thanking me?" Alice said.

"No, I mean I said 'thanks' back," I told her.

"Thanks for what?" Rosalie asked, confusion clear in her voice.

"I don't know… I panicked," I said to them.

"Well, to love him, or not to love him? That is the question," Alice said. Rosalie laughed.

_A/N: Hi! I just want to say some bad news: We will not be updating a lot, because SUMMER'S HERE, BABY! And both of us will be traveling. I, anitaah, will be traveling to Mexico (yay!) and crazytwilightcutie will be traveling to Venezuela (: We are really sorry, but we will try our best to update over the summer. Wish us luck!_

_anitaah_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters (sadly****L****).**

_A/N: Hey guys!! I'm sorry we aren't going to be updating as much because its summer! We'll try our best, though, we promise!_

_crazytwilightcutie_

**BPOV- Two Weeks Later. Age: 22**

I woke up to the feeling of someone bouncing on my bed.

"Bella! You finally woke up!" I heard a light, squeaky voice say.

It could be one thing or the other: It was just a dream, an annoying one, or… Alice.

Over these two weeks, Rose, Alice, and me became best friends. It was funny when you thought about it, because if you think of how we met, it wouldn't exactly be a friendly meeting. But, anyways, we had been going out almost every night to eat, a girl's night out.

"Alice!! How the hell did you get in my dorm?" I half-yelled, half-asked.

"You left the window open" she said simply. At this moment anyone in my place would think she works as a master criminal.

I turned around and saw my clock. 6:30 A.M? This little pixie was going to be the death of me.

"A-lice" I whined. "Why are you waking me up at 6:30 in the morning?" I asked.

"We're going camping!!" she answered, clapping her hands.

"With who?" I asked her.

"Okay, so it's going to be you, Rose, me, Edward, and Emmet. Want to bring anyone along?"

"No, thanks. Where is Rose?" I asked.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to go wake her up. Just take a shower and brush your teeth."

"Wait, but don't I have to get dres- oh no, no, no, no, no. No freaking way Alice. I am not playing Barbie doll with you." I stated.

"Awww. C'mon. It'll be fun. Puh-lease!!??" she said while giving me that puppy dog face I couldn't resist. Damn her and her smartness on my weaknesses.

"Fine." I caved in.

"Yay!!" she squealed excitedly. I just groaned and walked to the bathroom. Before I could get undressed, I heard Rosalie scream, "Come here, you fucking little pixie!!" and my door open and slam. I went into my room and saw Alice facing me, gripping the door, and hyperventilating. Three seconds later I heard banging on the door.

"You are so dead!!" I heard Rosalie yell before she walked away.

"What happened?" I asked Alice.

"She didn't want to wake up. Man, all I did was get a bucket full of water and pour it all over her and she gets all wild like that," she said breathing heavily from all of that running. I couldn't help but fall on the floor laughing. She stared at me like I was a lunatic, but soon enough, she joined in.

"You…" Laugh. "… clearly…" Laugh. "…do not…" Laugh. "… know Rose," I said in between laughs.

"Well, I will know her better after this trip! By the way, we have to go to… Aghh, I can't say it. It's just such a disgrace! Here, I'll write it down for you," she said as she got a pen and a paper from my desk.

_Wal-Mart_, she scribbled down in shaky handwriting. I giggled. "So, why do we have to go there?" I asked her.

"To buy the stuff for our camping trip! Duh!" she said, as if it was obvious.

"Umm, don't we have to eat first?"

"Oh, fine, we'll go to Denny's. I'll call my brothers. And, hey, if you have any plans with Jacob, cancel them, because you're not missing this," she said, holding her phone next to her ear.

_Shit! I forgot about dinner today!_ I dialed his number.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" Jake answered. He sounded nervous. And sleepy.

"Hey. I got some bad news. Alice is dragging me to a little camping trip today, and I can't come to dinner. I am so sorry, Jake. Maybe on Friday?" I said, with a hopeful voice.

"Sure. It's fine," he said, disappointment clear in his voice. He was sweet for letting me go.

Two weeks ago, after the mall, I went to Jacob's, just after he had told me he loved me. He hadn't said it again after that first time. And I had said 'thanks' back. How lame is that? But, when I got to his place, we just watched 'The Sound of Music' and didn't talk about what he told me over the phone. I just watched it next to him, cuddled in his strong, hard, beautiful chest, occasionally kissing him. It was kind of distracting, so I didn't pay attention to the movie.

"Bells? Earth to Bella? Are you still there?" Jake asked me through the phone.

"Yeah, sorry, just kind of dozed off. So, I'm really sorry about this, Jake. I promise I'll make it up to you," I told him.

"It's fine, you don't have to do anything. I'll catch you later, Bells. I gotta go. Bye!" he hung up quickly. Weird. I was starting to think he was cheating on me. Nah, he wouldn't do that. I knew him to well, and he wouldn't do such thing to hurt me.

I went to Rosalie's side of the dorm, and saw her face-down on her bed, her hair messed-up and wet, as well as her pj's.

"Rosie…" I said, carefully. I got near her in slow steps. When I finally got to her bed, I said, "Rose, wake up."

"HI-AGH!!" she screamed, karate-style, swinging her arm back, and hitting me right in the nose.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK, ROSALIE!? NOW YOU'RE A FUCKING NINJA?!" I yelled.

"Bella? Oops, sorry, thought you were that evil little pixie. What's up?" she said casually, as though she hadn't punched my nose, and almost broken it.

"We're going camping with Alice, Emmet, and Edward. Get up and get dressed. If you want to bring anyone, you're free to do so," I said, while holding my nose, trying to see if it was really broken. Lucky for Rose, it wasn't.

"Oh, can I bring Jasper?" she asked me. "He's probably free. And, plus, he can meet Emmet and Edward." Jasper was Rosalie's brother. I had never met him.

"Yeah, sure," I told her. "And first we need to go eat. I think we're going to Denny's with Alice and the boys. And then…we're going to… Wal-Mart," I said cautiously, waiting for her reaction.

"WAL-MART?! HOW DARE SHE?!" she screamed. "ALICE! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ABOUT GOING TO THAT CRAPPY, CHEAP PLACE? WE ALREADY TALKED ABOUT THIS! I THOUGHT YOU HAD THE SAME FEELING AS ME ABOUT WAL-MART!" she yelled in a whiny voice.

Alice came in. "I'm sorry, I know, I know, I feel bad, too, but we just have to buy the tents and the stuff we'll be needing!" she told Rosalie.

"UGGH. Fine. If you want to screw our lives, go ahead. But I'm wearing sunglasses. No one can see me in there. And, I swear, Alice, if we stay in there for more than 30 minutes, I will get Beary-Bear and rip his head off!" Rose said violently. Beary-Bear was Alice's favorite stuffed animal. She had gotten it since she was 4.

Alice looked back at her in shock. "Please, no! Okay, we'll be outta there before you know it." Alice said, then mumbled, "I'm gonna hide him in a place you'll never find."

"Okay, whatever. I'm inviting my brother, by the way. Hope that's fine," Rose told her.

"Yeah, sure," Alice answered.

Five minutes later, they were all here: Emmet, Jasper, and…Edward. Did I know him? I raised an eyebrow, trying to figure it out, looking at him and his emerald-green eyes, the same as Alice's, as if expecting to find the answer on his perfect muscles. He caught me looking at him, and I blushed.

"Hey," he said with a wave of his hand, giving me a beautiful crooked smile.

"Hey," I waved back.

I greeted Emmet next.

"Hey, Emmet. Nice to finally meet you," I said, stretching out my hand for a hand shake, but he didn't take it. Instead, he gave me a squeeze-the-breath-out-of-your-lungs bear hug. Now I get how he gets over the line.

"Can't…Breathe!" I told him. After he put me down, I was gasping for air. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie with wide eyes. What was wrong with her? Had she met Emmet after all?

Last, was Jasper. We gave each other an awkward hug. Everyone greeted everyone else with hugs, and I caught a nervous tension between Rosalie and Emmet, and another one with Alice and Jasper. What was going on?

I finally looked back at Edward, and started feeling butterflies in my stomach. What the hell was that feeling? Was it like love at first sight? I had only felt that once before, and that was in fifth grade, with a guy I met (and kissed) on a field trip. I didn't know his name, his number, anything. But I had known I had a serious case of love at first sight.

But, I couldn't have love at first sight. I was dating Jacob. I was still staring at him, when he looked back. His piercing emerald green eyes melted into mine. Again, I felt the butterflies.

Maybe it _was_ love at first sight.

_A/N: Hey! Nothing to say, just REVIEW!! Tell us what you think about it, and if it's bad, we'll try to make it better. If it's good, we'll _still_ try to make it better ;) Thanks for all of you who support us!_

_crazytwilightcutie_


End file.
